


Stories of Salem

by Meepsy



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepsy/pseuds/Meepsy
Summary: This is a project that I have been meaning to do for a while now. Within this book thingy you'll read some stupid shit, unexpected romance (not really just more dumb shit), and random things that happened in the game Town of Salem. Most of these stories will be things I have experienced, yet I will get my good friend in to share some of hers as they too make me smile. So sit back, relax, and get ready to facepalm because this is about to get real. (More like really dumb.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

Welcome to Stories of Salem! You are here at the Introduction chapter. All this chapter is good for is a little intro plus a little info. For those of you who don't know what Town of Salem is either Google it or keep reading.

Basically it is a game that puts good guys (townsfolk) against bad guys (Mafia, Serial Killers etc.) The object of the game is to win (depending on what side you're on) by getting rid of the opposing threat through means with the Jailor or a public hanging. 

There are 15 players per game and each gets a random role (which can be less random if you use a scroll, but that's not that important) and that determines your faction. For example, you get the role of Sheriff. You job is at night to go to a players house to 'interrogate' them for info. Once the night ends the game will tell you if that person was suspicious or not. If by chance you checked the Godfather (leader of the Mafia faction) they would appear as innocent to you.

Other roles include Jester, who's objective is to be hung to win; Jailor who chooses a target during the day to Jail and at night can question (or executes if needed). If a Jailor executes a town member they will no longer be able to exe anyone else. They can still jail other though. 

All in all the game is rather fun, but it can be difficult when you get that one town who doesn't know right from left. And it is for that reason I have decided to make this book. To shed some light on these dumb moments. Hope you enjoy these tidbits and perhaps I'll see you in game sometime!


	2. The Salty Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salty Jesters will be salty lol

I get into the game under Sweeg. I was the Doctor role. Night 1 I went to heal player 15 who pregame said he didn't want to die. The next day roles around and player 2 and I believe one other person had died (the other was a dc or suicide in game, and I don't remember their role.) Player 2 was a Jester. As the day goes on player 14 says I visted 2 and claimed to be a Lookout. As guessed I was asked my role, but I didn't want to out myself as Doctor on the second day so I whispered it to another player and said I visited 15 last night and not 2 like 14 had said. In the end I was hung and before I died I said "Y'all better hope RT is a Ret cuz y'all screwed." Once in the graveyard chat I immediately see "Get taranation Sweeg!" (Which for those who don't know Town of Salem censors certain words so tarnation is the substitution for the word fuck). The conversation goes on and this person continues to repeat themselves by saying "Get tarnation Sweeg" over and over. I could have reported it for toxicity and harassment, but I found it too funny. I could have easily left the game too, but then this wouldn't be much of a story would it? I replied to them once by saying "At least I was hung" implying that I did what the Jester role was supposed to do when they died the first night.

Anyways a while later they said "I love how I hate you, Sweeg." to which I replied with "Love you too babe". They then said "That's gay, I'm a dude" to which I said "And I'm a chick." Then they said "I don't swing that way." which got me to laugh. If I'm a chick and he's a dude, and he doesn't swing that way...yep. I went there. I wasn't trying to be rude, but the opportunity was too good to pass up so I replied with, "Oh so you're the gay one? Congrats for coming out." (No hate for this I was just being as annoying to them as they were to me.)

As expected while this was going down, the town was dying left and right, there were so many Lookout claims and even more harassment from player 2 to me in the graveyard. They did end up spamming the phrase (which could have also been reported, but again I was having fun). And yes, in the end the Serial Killer won and the game ended. Now that I think about, they probably were salty cuz they thought I did kill them, which I still didn't, but it is whatever. 

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little story and look for some of the other Town of Salem stories when they come out!

NEXT TIME ON STORIES OF SALEM: Hetalia and Paladins. References you get that the town doesn't!


	3. Hidden References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you realize that in game names actually mean something more than a name.

Note: This chapter in general will be fairly short as I don't really have much to go on.  
This happened twice so far the most recent being a game called Paladins: Champions of the Realm was mentioned. One of the players had named themselves Io, which coincidently was the name of one of that games characters. Another player who had the ign of Dad asked Io if it was a reference to Paladins to which they replied yes. Myself also knowing of Paladins smiled as I began typing a whisper to Dad asking if he played, all while they said she was a decent healer. In our whispers we discovered that we both did in fact play and Dad asked for my username, yet I wasn't able to whisper it back in time before night fell. 

Also during this game I was given the role of Arsonist (which recently got a buff) and felt like being nice to my new friend so I went and doused someone else. When day came I saw Dad laying dead in front of his house as he was killed by the Mafia. Once I was able to type in chat, which you have to wait until it goes through all the deaths on the mobile version, I responded with "NO DAD! I didn't get to tell you my user ;w;" and played off the rest of the game. Not once did I get questioned about my role and others took my place in the line of suspicion. Eventually it came down to four of us, including myself. The other three? I had them all doused before nightfall. So you can imagine what I did next, yep I burnt them. My deathnote was as follows. "In the end everything turns to ash. I finally won and it wasn't in lovers mode. Oh and Dad my username is [insert name here] on Paladins, let's play sometime." Once it showed the Arsonist has won I saw the dead chat give some ggs and Dad said well played. He also gave me his username so I could add him later on.

Another time I caught a reference was a while ago. I don't remember what role I was but what got my attention was the Mafia's deathnotes, which were quotes from the anime Hetalia. After things clicked I took a look at some of the players names. Turns out they were the supposed human names for some of the countries. At first I laughed at this, mainly for the fact I didn't even notice the names until after I saw some of the deathnotes. When night came again I attempted to tell the Medium what I had figured out, only to be completely ignored. As expected the town lost more and more people and I continued to rant about the deathnotes and the anime in the dead chat, still not getting any response. 

Eventually the Hetalia folks won the game and while they were celebrating I had been typing out something to tell them. Something that would hint at the fact that I got the joke. They ended up seeing what I put and laughed themselves before I asked if I could join them. And yes I did. We did a few more Hetalia themed games and confused even more towns with our quotes of nonsense and stupid role play.

Anyways, that's all for this chapter! Hope you guys found this as amusing as I did. Now that I think back on these I REALLY should have started writing these sooner as to not forget some of the good bits.

NEXT TIME ON STORIES OF SALEM! Random occurrences and stupid moments. (Part 1)


	4. Don vs Doug: An Epic Battle of Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said the next chapter would be random occurrences, but this happened last night and it was too good not to share. Basically I got into the same lobby 3 games in a row with some people and this is the result. (Also can I just say how much I love this chapter title? "Battle of Fire and Blood")

Alright so to start things off I was using the in game name of Don Vargas, the name that I use when wearing the Godfather character skin. These sets of rounds took place in Coven Lover's mode, in which the game randomly pairs people up to be 'lovers' to which they then have to survive together somehow. Sometimes a good role can get paired with an evil one, or sometimes you don't get a lover at all.

Round 1: Don vs Doug

The first of these three rounds I was given the role of Arsonist with what I want to say was a Godfather lover. As the night fell I went to douse player 10, who is the Doug in the title, with gasoline. The next day comes around and I'm half being afk due to I was babysitting, and half trying to whisper who was doused to my lover. In the middle of things Doug was voted up to take trial, which he was took down with a tie of 5 votes for both innocent and guilty. One player even said for the Arsonist to burn 10, and well...how could I refuse such a request? At night the town had gotten their wish and Doug burned for whatever reason they wanted as I missed what exactly was said. It was soon made clear of my role and I hung but not after telling the town that I fulfilled their request. After a few thank you'd and goodbyes I joined my fellow dead in the graveyard to find a rather angry and annoyed Doug. Apparently, he didn't take the heat too well. In the end my lover died, and the town I believe won. Doug made his anger clear and threatened me if I should burn him again. With that knowledge, and hopes of getting the same lobby, I equipped some evil role scrolls then went to rejoin the queue for Lovers.

Don 1 - Doug 0

Round 2: Don vs Doug

Upon entering the game lobby I happen to see a familiar scene. Some user ranting about an Arsonist, and a few others asking if Don Vargas was here. Not wanting to give myself away just yet, I simply watched in as they joked about the new Arsonist burning him once more until name selection came up where I saw familiar names, including Doug. It was too easy. "Don Vargas has joined" to get a big f you from Doug. The others, however were glad I returned. This game I had been blessed by whatever luck I needed to get yet another killing role, which was Serial Killer. Instead of having to wait to attack with fire, I went straight for Doug to kill him. Unfortunately for me he had too strong of defense so I couldn't take him out. When the next day came Doug mentioned something along the lines of him being attacked but not dying. My thought was that he had either been healed in the middle of the night, or that he was another evil role that would provide defense, such as a Godfather or Arsonist. I then knew that I would have to expose his defense another way so either the next night or the night after I killed a random town member and left a rather detailed deathnote. In it was written as follows: "Once I arose from the ashes to bathe in the blood of my enemies. I see what you are trying to do Doug, and if I am to fall I will take you with me." Needless to say the town pretty much figured out that I was in fact the Serial Killer, but decided to check up on Doug. Again I do not remember if it was that day or another day, but Doug was eventually hung and was revealed as the Plaguebearer. The rest of the match is fuzzy to me. (Mainly because I stopped writing this chapter for so long)

Don 2 - Doug 0

Round 3: Don vs Doug

This last round's description will be rather brief and somewhat vague since in the last round I mentioned that I stopped writing this chapter for so long that I don't remember all the details. But alas, I'll do my best. Upon getting into the game I was given the role of Werewolf with a Doctor lover. After the usual first day whispers of exchanging roles between lovers we went to bed. The Werewolf is a rather unique class as you can only attack on the second night, the fourth and every night after that. (Thanks to the new buff) So I had to wait to attack Doug. The following day went along as usual, people saying how their nights went as well as a few other things. When night fell once more I knew this was my chance to strike. Normally in Lover's Mode if you are evil with a town lover it is recommended that you do not kill anyone, unless you make it known in a deathnote. Example being Werewolf where as you can choose to stay home, yet if someone visits you on a night you can attack they will die. And that is where putting "I have a town lover and was visited when I stayed home" in your deathnote could come in handy. However, I had a mission. I had to destroy Doug one last time. So I went to his house to rampage, if he had a lover they too would die from a broken heart. What happened when the night ended was something I was not expecting. In my lower left corner of the screen it came up with the message "Your lover has died. You can feel your heartbreaking. You have died!" At first I wad angry that someone attacked my lover until I saw the cause of death the next day. My lover, who was a Doctor, had died to a Werewolf a.k.a. me. I was rather confused as well as shocked at what had happened so I typed in the dead chat to ask my lover what had happened. I reminded them that I went on a rampage last night and they visited me anyways. Their response as to why was something along the lines of, "I wanted to." As for Doug, he perished along with me and my lover. I can't recall if he had one of his own, but nevertheless I felt accomplished in my work.

Don 3 - Doug 0

And that concludes the battle of fire and blood. Battle of Don vs Doug. Hope you all enjoyed this tale. I had a lot of fun during these three consecutive matches, which is more fun when you see some familiar names. I may take a small break from this thing unless I get the urge to write about more wacky things that have happened. And I'll be sure to try and write these things down as to not forget them in the future.

Next time on Stories of Salem! ....whatever this chapter was supposed be. Random occurrences I believe? Might just wing it.


End file.
